


네가 손짓해주면

by A00RA69



Category: Apink, Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst?, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Song fic, the wave - apink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A00RA69/pseuds/A00RA69
Summary: {If you wave to me, I can do itIf you believe in me, I can smileIf you call out to me, I’ll run to you, whenever, whereverWe will be able to meetEven in thick darkness, I can find youI can see each and every one of your eyesWith all my heart, always for youI’ll shout and call out to you, I’ll sing}





	1. 1

{With an earnest heart of days long past  
You’re a gift that the sky has given}

It’s times like these that Kyunghoon is most thankful he has Heechul. Moments where, without the older man, he would be lost & most likely to have given up.

Kyunghoon supposes he should’ve expected this….should’ve expected Nam-Joo would find out sooner or later. But what he did not expect was for her to spread it all throughout the school. When Kyunghoon & Heechul had first gotten together they both agreed that they would keep the relationship to themselves. Not for the sake of saving face for Heechul because everyone already knew he swung both ways. It was more for Kyunghoon. The younger was afraid of how peers would see him.  
Kyunghoon wasn’t as popular or anywhere near as attractive as his classmates had deemed Heechul. But that isn’t the approval he needed. Frankly, he could care less. The Min’s parents already knew he liked guys & were fine with it as long as he was still able to get a job but that’s the part Kyunghoon feared. Would he be turned down if people knew?

This is the part that relays to Nam-Joo. She was one of the heirs to her father’s company &, being friends with the heiress was a quick trip to a well paying job that would get his parents to stop breathing down his neck. Unfortunately enough for him & his hidden sexuality & relationship, Nam-Joo had fallen for him.

“It’s because of your boyish dimples.” Heechul had laughed when Kyunghoon came to his home, panicking because he had no idea what to do. Instead of coming out right then & there he foolishly decided that he’d just go with the flow & pretend he knew nothing, that he & Nam-Joo were just normal friends, normal soon to be partners in the workplace. That was until Nam-Joo decided to do some digging.

Kyunghoon being his usual, approval seeking teenage self, had Instagram. He would post pictures of he & his family, friends, & of course, pictures of Heechul, some tasteful & some not. Knowing it’d be best, Kyunghoon kept his to private, only letting his close friends & a few family members see whatever he posted. But somehow his bulletproof plan had been weaved around.

Heechul had reasoned it was most likely Nam-Joo had payed one of them to let her see for some background check type of thing. But Kyunghoon refused. He trusted his friends & instead told his lover that it was more likely she had hacked into something or maybe they followed one another & he had just forgotten.

Either way….Kyunghoon was very royally screwed.

The following week at school Nam-Joo made no action to speak with Kyunghoon which took him & everyone who knew her (aka the entire student body) by surprise. Many said ‘I though they were together’, ‘Do you think he cheated?’, ‘Wasn’t she going to ask him out soon?’ But Kyunghoon had different thoughts.

‘Was she disgusted with me now?’

‘Will I be able to find a job?’

‘What if she & the entire Kim family bad mouth me & all those I’m related to?’

‘Maybe I’ll have to leave Korea. Go to a completely new country so everyone forgets my face!’ All of these & more were flying through his head from one class into another. Each day when he woke up to the times he would lay his head down for sleep. It was truly tiring but alas, Kyunghoon had gotten himself into this, right?

“You’re thinking about her again aren’t you?” Kyunghoon jumped slightly, well, as much as he could with his face mushed into his boyfriend’s shoulder. He sighed, fiddling with his fingers.

“Yeah….I’m just worried about what’s gonna happen.” The younger mumbled to which Heechul chuckled lightly & shook his head. “It’s not funny! I’m being serious.”

“I know, I know. But you need to calm down, ssamja. I’m sure everything’ll work out.”

“But what if she-” Heechul lifted Kyunghoon’s chin, forcing him to look up, he pressed a finger to the boy’s lips.

“I don’t want to hear another word, Min. If Nam-Joo is as homophobic as you seem to think then that’s on her. Although, that has nothing to do with whether or not you will be able to get a job in Korea.” Kyunghoon huffed, opening his mouth to rebuttal. “Nu uh, none of that. So what? You’d just have to get an online job or work in another country & that’s fine. Both of us know I have the funds to take you anywhere.

‘But I want to be able to take care of you every once in a while.’ Nonetheless, he knew Heechul was right. He knew that either way it didn’t really matter if Nam-Joo & her family ruined him. It still didn’t sit well with the young Korean.

{I’ll always stay by your side, let’s be each other’s stars}


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter but hey-  
> I hope you'll enjoy!

{I’m waiting for you behind a dark curtain  
We feel that invisible something}

“We need to talk.” Ah, that voice, Kyunghoon had grown to know it well. Looking up he saw Nam-Joo looming over him. All that he did was not & the girl took a seat next to him, her face bare of any emotion. Kyunghoon gulped

“Look, Nam-Joo, if this is about-” 

“I can’t believe you!” The boy stiffened & his eyebrows furrowed. “Do you have any idea how badly this reflects on me?!”

‘Oh….’ he thought, ‘of course that was it.’ He bit his lip before replying, “Nam-Joo this doesn’t even have anything to do with you! I’m the gay one here!” Said girl grabbed Kyunghoon’s shoulder harshly enough that it would leave a bruise.

“It does too affect me, you asshat! In case you haven’t noticed I’ve been pinning after you for a year /&/ everyone in this place knows it! Now my reputation is ruined!” 

“Well I’m sorry that /YOU/ decided to spread that ?/I/ was gay. That’s not something I put out, you did this to yourself.” Nam-Joo gasped & Kyunghoon could feel her nails digging into his skin, surely leaving crescent shaped indents there. 

“If you weren’t gay in the first place everything would be fine!” All of the emotions that had been bottled up inside of Kyunghoon found this time to be the opportune time to explode. 

“I’m so sorry that my preference doesn’t fit into your agenda! It hurts me deeply that, because I have no romantic feelings for you whatsoever, your reputation at /high school/ has been tarnished. Oh poor you!” A loud slap rang throughout the near silent library before Nam-Joo turned away with a huff.

“You’ll regret this, Min, & you’ll wish you would’ve chosen me over that Heechul!” She grumbled before stomping off to God knows where. Kyunghoon was shaking as he fell back into his chair & he almost dropped his phone as he clumsily dialed Heechul’s number. 

“Is everything okay?”

“C-Can you….can you come get me. Please.” There was some shuffling over the phone & Kyunghoon hear his lover’s voice.

“Where are you, Hoon?”

“Library. Please, Heechul, I’m scar-”

“I’ll be there as fast as I can. Just hold on, baby.” The younger male nodded silently, though he knew Heechul couldn’t see him.

****

After what had seemed like hours, in reality it was just 10 minutes, the Min was lifted up by his shoulders into his lover’s arms, face mushed into Heehcul’s chest. He let it rest there, the warmth radiating off of the older. Wordlessly, Heechul picked Kyunghoon up in his arms, the younger too emotional to chide him about PDA & took him out of the library.

On the drive back home, Heechul was beyond furious, repeatedly cursing Nam-Joo & her family loud enough he couldn’t really notice his lover’s small hiccups mixed with sobs & sniffles. “When we go back to school I’m telling the administration-”

“No.” 

“Excuse me?”

“NO, Heechul! I said no!” Stopping at their curb, said male turned to his right, brows furrowed.

“So you’re telling me you don’t want this resolved?” Kyunghoon scoffed quietly, shaking his head & leaning against the car door. ‘Of course he would think that. The second I don’t agree,’ the boy rolled his eyes. “Hey! Answer me.” 

“No, Heechul, I don’t want this fixed. I want to have Nam-Joo & everyone else up my ass! My God, are you seriously that dumb? Is that really what you think?” Seeing all of the colour drain from his face was enough to make Kyunghoon realize he’d said too much. With his body halfway out the car he spoke lowly, “You just don’t understand, Heechul.” 

The sound of a car engine revving up startled him to the point he swiveled around, just fast enough to see Heechul speed off in his tiny, red car. He never would admit to it but Kyunghoon shook by the strength of his sobs as he shakily walked into his home, ignoring any prompts by his mother for conversation. Kyunghoon didn’t even bother to change out of his uniform, just flopped onto his bed & the covers to swallow him & his thoughts.

{If we have the same heart,  
we can reach each other even if we’re far apart}


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looooooooooooord, i haven't updated in forever & this is short but this story is almost done! just one. more. chapter.  
> thank you guys for being so patient & seeing as school ends soon, i should be updating things & putting out things more often! enjoy!

「When darkness comes to me, shine brightly on me  
Always believe in me」

Kyunghoon felt nothing as he walked through the school doors. Well, except one thing:

He felt numb. 

The boy had spent the past weekend crying into his pillow, not bothering to talk to anyone, wouldn’t even open his door when his mother brought up food for him, her soft voice still ringing in his ears. ‘Take care of yourself, don’t be like your brother, I love you.’ But, in all honesty, Kyunghoon didn’t really care about his mom right now. Heechul was the only thing that had been on his mind since last Friday, he thought of calling the other or even stopping by his apartment but there was always a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him he should just give up, that he’d already done enough. 

Of course, he wasn’t paying attention & bumped into someone. Muttering small apologies Kyunghoon tried to walk away but was all-together stopped by a long, somewhat muscular arm. It was Leeteuk. Normally, Kyunghoon would find comfort in the other but he was one of Heechul’s friends & right now anyone who reminded him of the elder was not someone he needed to be seeing.

“Kyunghoon, we need to talk.” God, how many times had he heard that the past week?

“What- what about?” He asked, willing his body not to tremble & his voice not to shake but, of course, it did so anyway. Leeteuk stared at the younger for a moment before dragging him into the abandoned music room. “Teuk? What’s going on? I have class-”

“I don’t care about your class right now, what I care about is Heechul,” Kyunghoon winced at the name, of course it was about him, what else would he have expected from his, if he can even call him this anymore, boyfriend’s best friend. “Look, I understand that what’s going on with Nam-Joo is hard on you but you had no reason to go off on him like that. Do you know how much he cares about you?”

“I know, I know. But I can’t do this right now.”

“I don’t care! Kyunghoon, I don’t want it to seem like I’m against you but both of you contributed to this & knowing Heechul, he’s not going to come to you first,” Sighing out of aggravation, Leeteuk pinched his temple, “Just….don’t let this drag on any more than it needs to, please. He really does love you but you need to talk to him before Nam-Joo says anything.” The younger of the two opened his mouth to speak but Leeteuk just shook his head before walking out, leaving Kyunghoon standing by himself as the bell chimed, ringing in his ears.

////////////

To be honest, Kyunghoon didn’t know what he was doing, he’d been stuck in the same room all day, not even leaving to get lunch. His stomach grumbled loudly & the boy looked back at the clock. 

‘10 minutes….” Kyunghoon could survive that & then he’d just go home, maybe he’d repeat the same thing tomorrow. After all, he could just ask Jung Hwa for notes later. ‘You could ask Heechul,’ a small voice rang out in the back of his head, it sounded a bit like Leeteuk. He must’ve been staring at a blank wall for a long moment before the bell rang again, the shrill sound making him wince. Heechul would always laugh at him when they walked together, patting his head & then covering his ears, despite Kyunghoon’s protests. It hurt….more than it should’ve, just to recall it.

There was a moment when things seemed to slow down, as the music room’s door opened & it took a moment but Kyunghoon realized….he realized who it was & instead of freezing like he thought he would, the Kim dashed, he dashed straight past Nam-Joo so fast that everything was a blur & he avoided running into most of the crowd minus one person.

“Hoon?” 

“I….I’m sorry! I’ll go-” Soon after, two arms swarmed around him, pulling him straight into a familiar warmth. He took in a stuttering breath, eyes squeezing shut in an attempt to hold back tears as one thing went around over & over in his head- Heechul. Kyunghoon was relieved for a moment, he’d missed the elder’s arms so much, he missed the way his long hair fell at the sides of his face, creating almost a curtain around the two of them. 

On one hand, their embrace felt like it was going on forever but at the same time, when Heechul pulled back, it felt like it had ended far too soon. He stared for awhile, just stared down at Kyunghoon like he was the only thing that mattered & there it was. That familiar pain. The pain that reminded him of how he screwed this up, of how Heechul had only wanted to help & comfort Kyunghoon, like he always did & Kyunghoon had just pushed him away, he yelled at him for caring. 

“Come on.” The older of the two whispered carefully, like he was scared to set the other off & Kyunghoon felt horrible. He had done this. But he followed nonetheless, his hand squeezing onto Heechul like it was the only thing he had, like it was his lifeline & to be honest-

It wasn’t that far off.

「When I want to cry, I’ll secretly lean on you  
Care for me so I can be in pain」


End file.
